


Models

by astraplain



Series: Models [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam get a modeling assignment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Models

Attractive men were hardly a novelty in the Vogue.com offices but the man being escorted by Isabelle Wright earned more than a few appreciative stares and not all of them were for his finely tailored Armani suit.

“The full package: print, video. All but…” The man crossed ‘radio’ off the list, scoffing at the idea of fashion ads without images. His company had solid sales in Europe but breaking into the US market would be a challenge.

“Fashion week coverage?” Isabelle asked, sure that she already knew the answer.

“Not just in the US, but we've got some surprises for our New York debut.”

“With or without your new models?”

“That depends on the models.” An elegant leather folio was placed on the table. “All the details.”

“A month?” Isabelle scanned the itinerary noting the variety of locations and the number of free days between each photo shoot. “There’s quite a bit of latitude in this schedule.”

“Better to plan for delays than have to reschedule the entire process. There are fourteen locations in six different regions with two crews and three support teams. Scheduling it was a pain in the ass. I’d rather give the models a few paid vacation days than listen to my assistant whine.”

“You won’t get an argument from me,” Isabelle promised. “Fortunately, my assistant doesn't whine.” She glanced around quickly before leaning in and confiding, “He does passive aggressive coffee.” The man winced. He’d had an assistant who “forgot” his coffee order every time she was upset. He still wasn't over the bacon-caramel latte.

“Thanks for the warning.” His smile was charming but there was something, an edge of nervousness underneath. Isabelle knew how to be patient, so she waited until the papers were signed and the plans complete before leaning over and resting her hand on her new client’s arm.

“May I ask why you've chosen these two particular men as your models?” She looked down at the photographs on the table.

“Let’s just call it making amends.” The man touched the photograph of the man he’d once considered a rival. “I wasn't a very nice person when I was in high school.” He gave Isabelle a smaller, softer smile. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“You’re doing us all a favor,” she assured him, taking that as her cue to stand. She shook his hand and walked him to the door of her office, stopping when he insisted that he could find his own way out. “It will be a pleasure working with you, Mr. Smythe.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” he countered, turning on the charming smile. Isabelle watched him stride down the hallway until he turned the corner out of sight, Only then did she walk back to her desk and pick up the phone.

“Call Kurt and tell him we’re sending a driver.“ She paused before adding “Call in our usual order for sandwiches from Maria’s and tell them we want our favorite delivery boy. Tell Maria we’ll need to keep him for a while. ”

Dropping into her seat with a satisfied sigh, Isabelle opened the leather folio left by her new client. A month in France with high end fashion shoots at some of the country’s most famous landmarks. It was quite a way to apologize for some youthful misdeeds. Not that she expected Kurt to refuse either way. He was hardly one to hold a grudge, and he’d never been shy about his desire to travel to France. As for the other model… Isabelle couldn't imagine Adam refusing a month anywhere with Kurt, and England was just a short airline flight away if he wanted to take a side trip before coming back to the US.

+++++++

“One more,” the photographer shouted. “Good. That’s a wrap.” He lowered the camera and turned to the man who’d been standing well back from the crew while they completed the Cannes photoshoot. The models were wearing vintage beachwear from the company’s original line, updated in modern fabrics. The photographer had taken a series of pictures in color and in black and white. They’d run some tinted like old postcards and some sepia-toned to keep up the theme of a long established company then contrast with photos taken earlier in the day, the models wearing the company’s sleek new swimwear.

“Sebastian!” Kurt shouted, catching sight of his old acquaintance as he and Adam approached the canopied tent. Kurt flung himself at the man and gave him a tight hug before pulling back and telling him, “I can’t believe you did this.”

“What? Put you in a bathing suit? You know I always wanted to get you out of those layers.”

“Those are long gone,” Kurt assured him with a laugh and a glance down at his naked chest.

“That’s not the only thing that’s gone.” Sebastian couldn't resist mentioning Blaine. He knew they’d broken off the engagement three years ago and that Blaine had gone to California, but he’d never known the details. At the time he’d been too wrapped up in his International Business studies, preparing for a place in his family’s business. They’d diversified since his Grandfather’s days and Sebastian ended up in the clothing division using his talent for marketing to expand into the US market. His choice of Kurt and Adam as their primary models had been partly personal and partly strategic; they were a striking pair.

“Ancient history,” Kurt waved it off lightly and from his open expression, there didn't seem to be any lingering regrets. “Speaking of which,” Kurt gestured at the water. “This wasn't necessary. In fact it’s ridiculous.” Kurt leaned in close to Sebastian and lowered his voice. “I forgave you years ago.”

“Then consider it a thank you in advance. We’re already getting inquiries about our new line and that’s just from the few ‘candids’ we've leaked of you and Adam. You two are going to be booked solid soon and I've already got you locked in at bargain rates.”

“That’s what you think,” Kurt teased taking Adam’s hand. “Did you forget the part of our contract that gives us free clothes? Anything in your catalog, not just what we model.” Adam laughed at Sebastian’s pained expression.

“Be warned. Kurt converted the extra bedroom into clothing storage.”

“It’s not all mine,” Kurt reminded him. “You've got that one rack in the corner.” Adam laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

“Yes, love.” He looked at Sebastian who was overdressed in a polo shirt and shorts. “There’s extra swim trunks in that case. Care to join us?”

Sebastian had a million things to do; there was a lot riding on this marketing campaign. But… he also had a competent staff. What he didn't have were a lot of friends. He’d lost track of the few people he’d befriended at Dalton and most of his college buddies had scattered.

“You should wear the red one,” Kurt teased, picking up the skimpy red suit and dangling it from a fingertip in front of Sebastian.

“We’ll treat you to a snow cone,” Adam sang, leaning in close to Kurt and giving Sebastian a playful pout.

“Fine.” Sebastian snatched the swimsuit from Kurt. “But you’re treating me to dinner afterwards. Somewhere nice.”

“Deal,” Adam and Kurt chorused, the three of them knowing full well that all their meals were on expenses.

::end::


End file.
